


toe fungus yum

by orphan_account



Category: Indivisible (Video Game)
Genre: Butch/Femme, Death, F/F, F/M, Foot Fetish, Foot Kink, Gender Neutral, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gross, Lesbian Sex, Other, Random & Short, Randomness, Short, Smut, Toe fungus, Voice Kink, death kink, hard kink, penis - Freeform, weird kink, x Reader, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: phoebe shows you who's in charge
Relationships: Phoebe/Reader
Kudos: 2





	toe fungus yum

youve been dating phoebe for six months now. she loved ur hair lice and u loved her biceps. yall were perfect. one night she randomly stirred in the gigantic bed u two shared (shes a big girl) and she brought her feet out from under the covers. u sat up, confused and wondering why ur big girl was up so early. “babe” u called reaching out to her but she grabbed ur neck and forced u to lay down. she smirked and leaned down to whisper in ur ear, sultrily, “baby… toe fungus yum.” she postioned her feet on your lips and slid her toes in ur mouth, n u could taste and smell her toe fungus along with her athlete’s foot. “toe fungus YUM” and she slammed her whole foot down ur throat, making you gag. 

eventually u died from suffocation. the end. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3 also, thank you tair for this idea and helping me write it 
> 
> twt: @jwuseyo


End file.
